Salvação
by fairylady-N
Summary: Ele havia sido a sua, e ela gostaria de ter sido a dele. Orihime Inoue Centred & Ulquiorra Schiffer


**Salvação**

_Ele havia sido a sua, e ela gostaria de ter sido a dele_.

* * *

O silêncio nos encobre como um manto negro de trevas. Ninguém tentou impedi-lo ou mudá-lo, apenas aceitamos sem qualquer ruído, sem qualquer comemoração.

Eu sinto como se algo me puxasse para o fundo de um abismo, aonde eu encontraria nada mais que os ecos da minha própria consciência que gritava em meus ouvidos que tudo aquilo havia sido por minha causa.

Meus joelhos cedem, eu encontro o chão de areias claras. Minhas mãos se apertam em torno dela e sinto os grãos escaparem entre meus dedos trêmulos. É exatamente assim como ela que eu me sinto por dentro. Como se milhões de pedaços se desfragmentassem, partindo-se. Todas as minhas convicções, todas as certezas inquestionáveis me escapavam, e qualquer esperança que eu me agarrava sumia sobre meus dedos, incapazes de serem guardadas.

Alguém sussurra meu nome em minhas costas, mas eu decido ignorar. Não quero ouvir, não quero ser salva, não quero absolvição de meus pecados. Quero entender o sofrimento. A dor da perda, o peso do arrependimento sem qualquer amparo. Não quero barreiras, não quero proteção. Quero simplesmente entender a escuridão, sentir todo o repúdio que seus olhos de impuros me disseram em seu último suspiro.

"_Você tem medo de mim, mulher?",_ Ele perguntou e pude ver o quanto ansiava pela resposta. O quanto parecia fundamental, mesmo que eu fosse oque ele desprezava por simplesmente não poder compreender. E eu lhe disse a verdade. Já a essa altura a única coisa que eu podia sentir era a culpa. O pesar. Era por minha culpa que aquilo havia começado, era por minha culpa que aquilo estava acabando lentamente, dolorosamente. Quase como uma tortura para mim, para o Kurosaki-kun, para _ele._

Então ele desapareceu diante meus olhos, e assim como a areia minhas mãos não foram capazes de alcançá-lo. Eu não tive tempo de lhe dar as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas, de tudo aquilo que ele acreditava não existir, porque era incapaz de sentir.

_Ele me fez indagar sobre aquilo que eu nunca havia questionado._

E é realmente estranho o fato de que alguém que não possuísse sentimentos, nem conhecimento do que seria ter um coração, fosse capaz de me fazer enxergar tantas coisas escondidas nas profundezas do meu próprio coração, que eu sozinha nunca havia descoberto.

_Ele me mudou, assim como também eu gostaria de tê-lo mudado. _

Ele fez ascender minha determinação, meu instinto de proteção pulsar quando ameaçou tirar a vida de todos aqueles com quem me importava. Me fez entender o real significado da palavra _sacrifício_. Por eles eu entreguei minha vida, me entreguei sem protestos, sem esperanças.

_Ele me fez perceber que eu podia proteger, e não só ser protegida._

Nas noites mórbidas de Las Noches, aonde eu tinha que resistir sobre toda a opressora força que parecia emanar das paredes da minha prisão ele quase nunca me deixou sozinha. Mesmo que oque eu mais desejasse nesses dias eternos fossem a paz da solidão. E paradoxalmente, isso me tornou forte. Suportar sua presença ameaçadora, seus olhares inquisitivos sem cair à beira da insanidade me mostrou que talvez eu fosse mais forte do que pensava.

_Ele me ajudou a descobrir dentro de mim algo que eu sempre admirei nos outros, mas nunca pensei existir em mim._

Ele nunca me subestimou. Na verdade seu olhar frio me mirava como se mirasse um inimigo do mesmo nível. Como alguém a qual deveria ser empregada devida cautela. Além de ferir constantemente minha alma, exterminando qualquer expectativa, alimentando meu desalento, como se isso fosse capaz de romper os laços que mantinham meus pensamentos presos às pessoas que eu havia decidido salvar. Ele me feriu, me provocou, ao mesmo tempo em que eu descobria que não precisava agüentar tudo de maneira passiva.

_Eu descobri que poderia reagir e não somente aceitar injúrias._

O bem e o mal, o certo e o errado neste momento me parecem irrelevantes. Não é porque ele não é um de meus amigos, aqueles por quem eu daria a vida, que deixo de sofrer por ele. Não era porque ele era "mal" que eu gostaria que morresse. Ele me salvou da minha ignorante distorção de um mundo perfeito. Me fez ver que eu não precisava tentar ser perfeita. Me fez mudar a visão que eu tinha do mundo. Ele fez muito por mim, enquanto eu não pude fazer nada por ele.

_Eu fui incapaz de retribuir tudo aquilo que ele inconscientemente havia feito por mim._

_

* * *

_

Quem acha que a Orihime ficou menos chata quando foi pro Hueco Mundo levanta a mão (o/). Sinceramente espero que o KT aproveite isso e faça ela amadurecer, ou pelo menos ficar menos... menos... bobinha(?) Primeira fic do _fandom_ de Bleach, aproveitando minha fase dramática (emo) para (tentar) escrever sobre essa casal tão trágico e lindo *-*

Nem sei se ficou exatamente um romance, mas encarem como. Foi uma idéia que me deu do nada, e apesar de ter gostado da "essência" eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com oque saiu, eu tentei o máximo não fazê-la ficar OOC... Mas bem, eu acredito que repetição leva ao aperfeiçoamento. E eu não desisto. Esse é meu jeito ninja de ser! (y) (Ops, fandom errado xD)


End file.
